


Roundhouse Kiss

by cosmicoyote



Series: When Cats and Mice Play [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Acceptance, Cat Puns, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Love, Martial Arts, Mouse Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Mouse Miraculous, Multichat - Freeform, Multimouse, Puns & Word Play, Secret Identity, Sparring, blossoming feelings, chat noir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicoyote/pseuds/cosmicoyote
Summary: Chat Noir's seemingly gloomy evening is brightened by the sight of a heroine he thought he would never clap eyes on again. He can't ignore the thrill of seeing her again, and he even goes so far as to teach her how to properly kick an enemy squarely in the face.Little does he know that being around her will help him move on from his one-sided crush on his partner.When Ladybug is apparently away, Chat and Multimouse will play.
Relationships: Chat Noir/Adrien Agreste | Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Multimouse
Series: When Cats and Mice Play [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630588
Comments: 27
Kudos: 474





	Roundhouse Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Reading other works has inspired me to write more Multichat fics, and I settled on a fluffy one shot instead of trying to write a long-winded story that wouldn't go anywhere.
> 
> I keep trying to write these little bits about the characters moving on from their non reciprocating crushes in a HEALTHY fashion. :))
> 
> I hope you guys like it. <3

The last thing Chat Noir expected to find on his evening patrol was a mouse kick-boxing.

The city had been unusually quiet since the catastrophe that was Miracle Queen. The whole akumatization and subsequent loss of not only every other miraculous holder on their team but also Master Fu. Nobody was dead, thank goodness, but their team was disbanded because their identities were no longer a secret to Hawkmoth. Only he and Ladybug had gotten away with their identities safe, but they now could no longer look to Master Fu for guidance.

Ladybug had told him that she had seen him off safely out of Paris, and, to use her words, “He’s in good hands”. Chat trusted that his partner had taken great care to ensure that their now memory-wiped former Guardian was secure and far, far away from Hawkmoth’s influence. Still, it was a scary thought having that ancient man out in the world without any memory of the miraculous, or training with Ladybug, nor giving both him and his partner their magic jewels to begin with.

His stomach clenched a little, thinking of the day that Ladybug would one day pass on the duties of Guardian of the Miraculous to someone else and would need to lose her memories as well. What if she forgot him? By then, would they be more than partners? Would they even still both be superheroes?

Chat Noir stopped to perch above a coffee shop and inhale the smell of caffeine and muffins to center his mind. Panicking himself with thoughts he had no business having right now was not a good idea. His father had been even more closed off and short-tempered (if that were even possible), so whenever they crossed paths things were tense if not downright scary. The bright side was that he was not checking on him nor sending Nathalie on him to track his every move.

He was more isolated than ever, but his father didn’t know he put on a leather cat suit and jumped across Paris roofs at night. The more human contact he got outside of his home, the better, School was the obvious outlet, but that was only eight hours per day. Weekends were the worst because he always had at least one photoshoot, so even if by some miracle he got to leave the house, it was only for a few hours with Nino and maybe Marinette and Alya.

His stomach hurt. He could really use a friend right now, but Ladybug had texted him on his cat phone earlier that she needed to the night off to basically take a mental healthy day unless there was an akuma. He knew Ladybug; she wouldn’t ditch him for anything less than her being in a state of exhaustion. He knew most of that had to be mental because he was feeling it, too, but he was out because he was miserable staying inside his cold and empty mansion.

The cat hero was just climbing down from his perch to maybe circle the Eiffel Tower and make a big loop around the city, when his cat ears caught heavy breathing and muttered words that he thought he recognized the voice they belonged to.

Frowning, he stalked around a corner and looked up. On the roof high above him, he could make out a lone figure jumping back and forth as they punched at what appeared to be a bag. He frowned and slowly crawled up the draining pipe, his steps muffled as he moved stealthily.  
He popped his head up and got a better look at what his cat senses had picked up on. He smiled when he recognized her at once.

Multimouse was transformed and twirling her jump rope like a whip as she jumped around the bag and gave it several sharp jabs with her clenched fists as she moved in. Chat smiled and rested his chin on his arms, watching her from his hiding spot on the drainpipe with his tail swishing behind him.

She moved elegantly and was quite agile despite him knowing perfectly well that she was not so well-balanced in her civilian form. It wasn’t a bad thing. On the contrary, he found Marinette’s clumsiness adorable, but it was just amusing to him to see her land upright and flow with so much grace instead of tripping on her own two feet.

As Multimouse turned to swing her leg up for a roundhouse kick, she caught sight of Chat Noir at long last and stiffened as she let out… a squeak? He knew she had a mouse miraculous but…

Chat climbed up and smiled as he raised his clawed hands to shoulder height. “Sorry to interrupt, Pri-… er, Multimouse.” He hastily corrected himself to stop from using his pet name for her civilian form. “I overheard and thought I’d check on you.”

The mouse heroine blinked and took a nervous step back as if she was… no… she couldn’t be afraid of him, could she?

“Mouse?” he asked, his ears drooping as he saw how timid she was being.

She shook her head hard then cleared her throat. Her twin buns stayed perched on her head as she nervously moved towards him. “Good evening, Chat Noir. I’m… I’m sorry. You just… startled me.”

Chat smiled a little. “That wasn’t my intention, little mouse. I’m sorry.”

She smiled shyly and timidly poked her two index fingers together. “It’s okay. How… How have you been?”

He smiled sadly. “Fine, I guess. A lot happened last week. I’m still processing it to be honest with you.”

Multimouse nodded then tied her jump rope around her waist which resembled a tail. She sighed and grabbed a water bottle lying nearby, taking a long drink before looking at him again. Her blue eyes were soft as she smiled at him. “I’m here if you need to vent.”

His heart sped up, and he felt his face get warm. “Thanks…” He frowned, a thought suddenly coming to him. “Isn’t it a little dangerous having you run around when your identity is compromised?” It was so weird for Ladybug to have given Marinette a miraculous after her identity was revealed on the TV station’s roof.

At this, Multimouse put her hands on her hips, taking on a sassier persona. Her blue eyes narrowed, and he felt a weird tingling in his stomach. She was so freaking cute – even when she was glaring daggers at him like she wanted to put a knot in his tail.

“For your information, kitty cat, you’re the only one who knows my civilian identity. So…” She twisted her finger around as she walked up to him. “As long as you keep your mouth shut, nobody needs to know.” And she flicked his bell.

Chat flushed then smiled tenderly. “Your secret is safe with me, little mouse.”

She grinned at him then huffed. "I keep getting my roundhouse technique wrong. I aim for the little target I drew up there," she jerked her head at the little red "X" marked at about her eye level. "But I keep hitting too low."

Chat Noir chuckled. "I can show you."

Multimouse blinked at him. "You know martial arts?"

"Some." Chat smiled and bent his knees. "Lemme show you..." He focused on the little target she had made for herself and took a breath. He heard Multimouse move to stand behind him and watch his movements. Her gaze grazed his back which made the hairs on the back of his neck prickle pleasantly, but he ignored this for now.

The cat hero clenched his fists then narrowed his eyes before spinning on his left heel while his right knee bent inward towards his body. As he turned around sharply, his right leg kicked outward and struck the bag exactly where the red mark was scribbled.

He turned and grinned broadly at Multimouse who was standing there with her mouth partially open. "H-How?" she stammered.

Chat chuckled. "I've gotten used to my super strength, _Purr_ -incess."

She frowned at his playful nickname for her. "I suppose." She approached the bag and gave it a dirty look as if it had tried flirting with her, too. The mouse heroine made a pair of fists then bent like he had and curled her leg in as she spun. Her leg shot out, but she was just shy of hitting the X.

Multimouse frowned and crossed her arms as he smiled gently down at her. "Very good, Princess. You're getting better every time."

She smiled at him, and his stomach did a back flip. And a few somersaults. "Thanks, kitty."

They spent the rest of the evening practicing kicks and punches and other martial art moves. They soon moved on from the punching bag and practiced on one another, protected by their magic suits and able to spar for hours without tiring.

Chat was impressed with Multimouse's technique. She knew how to get into his blind spots and trip him up. He tried more than once to grab at her jump rope tail which made her literally squeak and flip back. She narrowed her eyes, and his grin made her clench her fists in challenge.

They jumped around one another, attempting to subdue the other, but they were both slippery and quick. She was smaller and a little more agile while his blows were heavier. He also had a wider range with his longer limbs.

Just when he was considering calling it quits for the night, Multimouse landed a kick to his stomach which sent him doubling over. She moved in and swept his legs making him land hard on his back. His breath left him in a soft OOF! as he hit the ground.

The next thing he knew, the mouse was crouched over him, pinning his right wrist down and smirking in triumph.

"I guess the mouse got the cat this time," she said smugly.

Chat smirked back up at her and rumbled, his purr vibrating in his chest under her and making her jump.

He took advantage of her surprise and grabbed her around the middle before twisting. They both sprawled onto the roof, and Chat Noir smirked down at Multimouse as she blinked up at him with wide blue eyes and rosy cheeks.

"Looks like I caught my mouse after all," he murmured, and her face darkened a few more shades of pink.

She was one of the most important people in his life, and she didn't even know who he really was behind the mask. He knew her, but she had no idea...

He pulled her to her feet as she hastily brushed her black hair out of her eyes and cleared her throat. Her twin buns were a little ruffled after tumbling around with him, but she otherwise looked fine. She looked... beautiful and confident dispute his shameless flirting.

Clearing her throat, she grabbed her water bottle then turned to smile shyly at him. "Thank you for helping me, Chat Noir." She fidgeted then blinked when he knelt in front of her and took her hand. 

Pressing his lips to the back of her hand, he smiled toothily up at her as her eyes grew round.

"Anything for you, purr-incess."

"You flirt," she grumbled even as her face began flushing. "Save the charm for Ladybug."

"Maybe Ladybug doesn't reciprocate my feelings," Chat murmured, doing his best to hide his aching heart.

Her expression softened, and she shook her head as she ruffled his blonde hair. "I'm sorry."

He stood up at his full height, and he watched somewhat smugly as she blinked up owl-like at him. "Thank you, princess." He smiled sadly as he tucked her hair behind her ears. "Let me know if you need anything at all, little mouse."

That had her smiling more confidently and she flicked his bell. Both actions did interesting things to his heart. The cat hero felt himself... open up to her in ways he hadn't expected. Sure, he knew her as Adrien, but she was so shy around him when he was without his mask.

"I will, kitty cat." She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek then drew her jump rope and swung it like a lasso, preparing to jump over rooftops and return to her room above the bakery. "Goodnight, Chat Noir." She took off, her movements fluid and graceful as she vanished over the Paris rooftops.

"Goodnight, princess," he murmured, his heart racing even without her presence. He reached up with his clawed hand and touched the cheek her lips had blessed just a moment before, the skin beneath flushed as hers had been when he flirted with her.

As he got into bed, Adrien felt conflict as his wounded heart began beating wildly for a new face... The red and spotted heroine faded like smoke from his mind's eye as acceptance settled within him; an acceptance he had been too stubborn and hurt to come to terms with before now. 

His heart now beat for a petite girl with twin buns, gentle blue eyes, and a love for fashion.

Adrien sighed deeply and smiled as he replayed their sparring time together... She had flirted a little back with him and even learned some new moves from him. Despite being a new hero, she learned fast and absorbed what he told her. He couldn't wait to see her again...

His smile stretched in the dark quarters of his room, his eyes on the bright lights of Paris outside of his window.

"You really are a lovesick Casanova," Plagg grumbled from somewhere to his right as he enjoyed his cheese on his pillow. "It's pathetic."

"She's so sweet, Plagg," he argued softly with his kwami. "And I'm not going to... to try and get with her. I screwed up once already with Ladybug. I won't come onto her so strongly. I'll give her her space and just... become her best friend first."

"And if she rejects you, too?" Plagg asked snidely.

Adrien's heart stuttered for a moment with fear, but he stuffed it down. He wouldn't think of his own feelings like he had before. Ladybug loved another boy, and he needed to accept that. Most of him already had on the rooftop as Multimouse smiled at him and kissed his cheek goodnight.

"Then we'll be good friends," he murmured. "I'll be there for her and protect her regardless of how she feels."

Plagg made a sound like he was trying to cough up a particularly nasty hairball.

**Author's Note:**

> So much cute.
> 
> Kudos and feedback are appreciated as always.
> 
> Maybe if I get some decent feedback I can write more and possibly start a series just for Multichat! :3


End file.
